


The marriage of the century

by CrowsAce



Series: c o r r u p t e d [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Not Related, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is the Dragon Witch, Fluff to Angst, However for this au story I'll point out theres no incest, I mean technically none of them are related as they are all figments of one man, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, corrupted fluff, just know this gets dark because its me, this gets dark, this was meant to be a oneshot but now theres plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Corrupted fluff prompt: Roman and (any side) getting married. I think that's cute and vague enough to corrupt. I just want Roman in a wedding dress for whatever reason.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: c o r r u p t e d [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971154
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. I do(n't really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ TAGS PLEASE!!  
> Warnings: Forced marriage, forced relationship  
> This chapter isn't to bad... its the next one that gets bad~
> 
> As always I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may see.

Your wedding was meant to be the best day of your life, it was the day you and your one true love finally became one, at least that's what all the stories Roman had read said. It was something he had been excited about ever since he was little, being a prince he had always dreamed that he would rescue his love from some evil dragon-witch and ride off with them into the sunset soon to be wed… he never imagined he’d end up _marrying_ a dragon-witch.

  
  


Over the years he would beg his parents to tell him how they fell in love and knew they were meant to be, his parents were always happy to oblige, telling of the adventures they had gone on together in their youth, well mostly his dad Janus would tell him of those adventures, his other dad Patton never liked telling him about the more dangerous ones - afraid he would get some bright ideas.

  
  


And if he didn’t believe in love before, watching his older brother Virgil fall in love with Prince Logan - from one of their neighbouring kingdoms - was enough evidence to back up its existence.

  
  


He always thought he’d fall in love too.

  
  
  


Now he wasn’t so sure he’d ever get that experience.

  
  
  


Roman stared dully at his reflection in the mirror, he wore a simple white long sleeved dress that had a massive red bow wrapped around his waist, his brother stood at the back of the room watching him with concern as the maids worked around them to get him ready…

Ready for his wedding.

  
  


He felt like crying, but he had already spent the last week crying, his tears were all dried up now.

Patton hovered nervously to his side, looking at him with worry and sadness, only approaching once the maids were finished with their jobs.

“Oh my baby look at you… you look so beautiful, if only…” _If only you weren’t about to marry a monster._

Patton pulled his son into a tight hug, Roman was grateful to be able to hide his face in his dad’s chest, he could feel the other’s tears landing on his head.

  
  


He tired one last time, “Daddy… Do I really have to marry him?”

Patton took in a shuddering breath, squeezing his son tighter, afraid to let go. “I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry but you do. You’re being so brave for the kingdom little one, I want you to know that.”

  
  


If Patton had the power the dragon-witch Remus Drake would be executed in front of the entire kingdom for his many crimes over the last few _centuries,_ but sadly he didn’t have control of that power.

That creature had been nothing but a menace, a thorn in their side, ever since Patton and Janus took the throne. 

His random and malicious attacks on their village had been steadily getting worse over the years, their knights failing to bring the monster down, not even help from outside the kingdom was any good. Finally the attacks had gotten so bad, half their kingdom was nothing but ash and dust when they had to wave the wite flag and beg the creature for mercy.

  
  


That had been just a week ago.

The dragon-witch then came to them, so confident and arrogant, not even a little bit afraid or intimidated to be stood inside the castle, to be stood before the royals - not that he even treated them as such - Janus had stood protectively in front of his curious and scared sons, whilst Patton had glared down at him.

“What will it take for you to stop destroying my kingdom and hurting my people.”

The witch just slowly blinked at him, a wide sharp toothed grin on his face, “You know what I want.” He had sung, his voice high pitched and nasally, he was enjoying this.

“Anything but _that_.”

That’s when he looked over at Janus, or rather looked at the _person_ behind Janus.

His grin had widened even more, a pleased sound that sounded similar to a purr escaped his throat.

  
  


“And what’s your name?” He had cooed.

Janus stiffened and Virgil moved closer to him, ready to protect him if need be. 

He swallowed nervously, “I-I’m Roman.”

“ _Roman~_ And how old are you Roman?”

“S-Seventeen… B-but I’ll be eighteen in a week.”

Remus let out another purr, turning back to face the king.

“Then I’ll be taking your son, I’ll come back in a week's time when he’s of age, then we’ll get married here.”

Patton gaped at him, “No! What an absolutely outrageous - “

“I either take him now, and kill all of you and burn your kingdom to the ground, or you allow him to marry me in a week's time and I’ll spare you and your people.”

  
  
  


Roman really couldn’t blame his dad for giving in. 

At least he had a week to prepare, though both his father’s had reassured him that he probably wouldn’t have to leave the castle, he really hoped that was true. 

  
  


A knock at the door finally made Patton let go of his son, the door opened and a maid came back in the room, “Your majesties, the… groom… is here.” 

Roman didn’t know if it was the fear in their voice or just from the sentence they uttered that had his heart racing. 

“Right.” Patton mumbled, “Thank you.”

The maid bowed and quickly left the room, Patton let out a tired sigh and moved to follow before turning back to his sons, “I best go make sure your fathers alright… someone will be up to escort you both down when… when it's time.”

  
  


As soon as his father left the room and the door had closed behind him Roman collapsed to the ground, he couldn’t believe it, this was real, this was happening.

“Shit.” Virgil mumbled, quickly rushing to his little brother’s side. He had never felt like more of a failure than he did now, he was supposed to protect Roman from monster’s like the dragon-witch, instead he was powerless to do anything about it, he had even wrote to Logan about the dire situation, the other promised to research all he could but so far he came up blank, neither boys could work out what it was the monster had originally wanted, and whenever he tried to bring it up to his dads they would shut him down.

He couldn’t possibly imagine what it was that was so much more important than their own son's life.

  
  


But that doesn’t mean he was going to give up, his baby brother deserved happiness, not _this_.

“V-Virge, I can’t do it, I can’t go through with it… but I can’t not go through with it or he'll destroy everything, _everyone_!”

He started sobbing miserably, burying his face once more into his brother's chest, he was sure the maids would be grateful he couldn’t cry or surely he would have ruined the make up they had put on him.

“Hey, hey, it's ok, me and Logan are working on it alright, we’ll find a way to fix this.” Virgil tried to reassure, but even he didn't sound so convinced.

It was far too soon when there was a knock on the door, a voice calling out telling them it was time.

Virgil helped his brother up and watched as the other straightened out his dress, he did look really pretty… his baby brother really didn’t deserve this.

  
  


“Best not keep them waiting.” Virgil muttered, linking arms with him.

  
  


“N-No, of course not.”

They both took deep breaths before stepping out of the room and heading to the ballroom. 

  
  


Royal weddings were normally a big thing in any kingdom, everyone would participate and celebrate, people would have street parties in celebration watching via magic as the wedding was broadcasted for all to see.

In that regard Roman’s wedding was no different, but instead of people celebrating and toasting to the happy couple, people watched mournfully as the young prince was marched to their doom, just for them.

The wealthier folks that would normally come to the castle to watch and mingle with the royals weren’t to be seen, there was nothing here to be gained.

Roman almost wished for at least a few to turn up, it was odd walking into their rather grand ballroom that wasn’t filled with anybody, even the castle staff weren’t around to see, a lot of them feeling forlorn having to see the little boy they watched grow up dreaming of love being forced to be with the one that had ruined so many lives.

At the doorway Virgil let go of his arm and stepped back, letting Janus take his place, Janus gave his arm a firm squeeze, but it did little to reassure him as they began their walk, Roman didn’t know whether to keep his gaze on the floor or to look over at his soon to be husband.

  
  


Janus didn’t say anything.

  
  


There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wished to let his son know, but he couldn’t.

He should have protested this wedding, called it off, either find another compromise or a way to destroy the dragon-witch, there was still time after all!

But he stayed silent.

  
  


Roman finally looked up when they got to the makeshift altar, the kingdoms priest was the only other presence besides the royal family and the groom, he didn’t look too happy to be here. He looked around at the family members one last time, waiting to see if any of them would speak up and protest, waiting a little longer just in case.

Roman fidgeted nervously, he just wanted this to be over with now, he felt like thousands upon thousands of eyes were on him right now, he anxiously looked up at the priest, managing to catch his eye, Roman could see the other really didn’t want to do this, and frankly neither did he, but they didn’t have a choice, so he gave a subtle nod.

The priest sighed and began the ceremony, eventually he felt his father silently pull away, and then he was alone, he finally got a chance to study the man once more, he was tall, way taller than Roman, and older too, he looked to be somewhere in his thirties but he knew him to be older, the books he had read put this man somewhere between five hundred and six hundred years old.

He wondered how many others were married to this man before him.

The man was somewhat handsome, but he had these manic bright green eyes that seemed to stare through him and an unnaturally wide grin with sharp teeth.

The priest cleared his throat, “If there aren’t any objections… then both of you say your vows.”

“I, Remus Drake, take you, Roman Sanders to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, yada yada yada, something something in the presence of whatever I make this vow.”

Roman blinked at him, even the priest seemed baffled, was that allowed? Did it still count? Was the dragon-witch going to laugh and say it was all a prank? Roman really hoped so.

No, instead the man just grinned excitedly down at him, “Your turn!”

“Oh, I, umm, I -”

Remus waved his hand impatiently, “Just say I do.”

The priest frowned, “But we haven’t gotten to that bit yet!”

Remus rolled his eyes and let out a put upon sigh, “Well could you hurry up and get on with it then, we haven’t got all day you know.”

Roman glanced over at his fathers and brother to see their reactions, Virgil looked just as confused as he felt, both his dads looked absolutely livid.

“Do you _Remus Drake,_ ” The priest began, spitting out the others' names with disgust, “Take… Roman Sanders, to be your - ”

“Yep I do, come on, come on, time’s a ticking.” He cackled.

“Do you Roman Sanders take this _man_ to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The priests eyes seemed to plead for him to say no.

Roman swallowed nervously, his mouth suddenly dry, he looked over at his family once more feeling lost, before he could gauge their reactions however a hand harshly gripping his chin forced him to look at the dragon-witch, he had that lazy - yet way to wide - grin on his face, his eyes seemed to be a glow with amusement, “Two little words, little bird, either ‘I do’ or ‘I don’t’. One will end in me destroying your silly little kingdom, the other will have me sparing it… either way you _will_ be coming with me.” He promised.

Roman’s eyes widened, words quietly tumbling from his mouth, for the whole kingdom to hear.

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was little I used to think it was 'to be you awfully wedded husband' I feel that would of gone with this~  
> Gosh its like 1am and black spots keep appearing in my vision, this was gonna be a one shot but then plot happened, hopefully it goes well, I drew Roman in the dress first~
> 
> Also shout out to PendragonQueen09 for coming up with Remus' last name~


	2. Wedding night (or rather afternoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con
> 
> Let me know if I miss any Warnings.
> 
> As always apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

_ “I do.” _

Two words and that was it, his fate was sealed. The man grinned and looked over at the priest, raising a brow when he hesitated over his next words. 

“And so they have vowed in our presence to be one with each other for the rest of their lives, it is… my duty to now pronounce you both married. You may seal this union... with a kiss.” The words were said so hollowly, it reflected how Roman felt.

Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders spinning him around, he looked up at the other’s overly excited face, nervous apprehension covered his own.

He had to kiss this man now, his  _ husband _ .

  
  


First kisses - and the rest - were meant to be for your one true love… right? That's what his books, his family,  _ everyone,  _ had told him.

  
  
  


Technically the books had said  _ ‘spouses’ _ not ‘ _ true loves _ ’.

  
  
  


Remus grinned down at his new bride, such a pretty little bird, those big innocent eyes so bright and filled with emotion. He was gentle as he moved his hands to cup the boy's face, leaning down to give him a soft kiss, sealing the deal as it were. 

He kept the kiss chaste, after all they had a rather large - and unhappy - audience. He would have plenty of time later to kick things up a notch.

  
  


“Now wasn’t that easy?” He cooed to the other, gently pushing him towards his family. 

“Now all you have to do is say goodbye to your family and we’ll be on our way.”

  
  


Roman’s eyes widened as he started panicking, “W-what,  _ leave _ ?” But both his dad’s had said he probably wouldn’t have to move…  _ probably, oh god. _

  
  


“What? Did you want to stay for food?” Remus looked around dramatically, “Hmm but it seems they don’t have any! Not even a wedding cake, so sad. But not to worry dear wife,  _ you  _ can make us something once we get my place.” Remus cackled, pushing Roman from him.

Roman stumbled over to his parents, both were quick to wrap their arms around him, Patton was muttering sorry’s under his breath like a prayer, Virgil glared at the other man as he watched the family, smirking all the while.

“Have you packed everything dear~” He called out mockingly.

Roman was going to reply no, because he had hoped he could just stay and hadn’t really considered the option where he would have to leave home, however Janus responded for him instead,

“Someone’s bringing his bag’s down now. I swear if I find out you’ve hurt him I’ll - ”

“You’ll what?! We all wouldn’t be here on this wonderful day if you actually had a good enough threat you could actually follow through with. Besides it's not like I’m going to drop by with daily updates about my wife, you’ll just have to assume he’s ok.” Remus said carelessly with a shrug.

  
  


“You guys packed my things… you knew I was never really going to stay.” He mumbled, Patton sobbed harder.

Janus sighed, “We’re sorry, we didn’t want to stress you out further, you’ll be back home soon enough - ”

“I wouldn’t count on that if I was you~” Remus mocked once more, causing the arms holding onto to Roman to stiffen.

  
  


“I thought I had made myself clear earlier that - ”

“Yeeeaaaah weeeellll I don’t really care about what you have to say, now hurry up and say your goodbyes!”

  
  


Roman whimpered, he didn’t want to go with the man, he wanted to stay with his family. 

“It's ok baby we will see you soon, I promise.” Patton whispered in his ear before pulling away. 

Virgil was next to hug him, holding on tight. “We won’t stop searching.” He reassured the other before pulling away. 

Finally he turned to look up at his other dad, Janus looked down at him sadly, so many things he needed his son to hear but didn’t have the words to give, all he could do was give his son one final hug, Mentally promising himself to find a way to fix this.

  
  


“Times up!” That nasally voice called out, “Come on daddies it's time to let the little prince go~”

Roman was suddenly snatched away from his family, they all cried out in protest but when his brother made a threatening step forwards green flames flared up before him, forcing him back with a scared gasp.

“Please! Please don’t hurt them.” Roman pleaded, hands automatically coming up to grab at the others arm desperately. “We can leave now, but please don’t - ”

A hand roughly gripped his chin, "Know this dear,  _ you _ don't get to tell  _ me  _ what to do… having said that we really do need to be getting on.” 

He then waved a hand and the fire moved from blocking his family and instead swarmed around his bag before fully consuming it and then going out.

  
  


“Well this has been a grand time in-laws. See you in a few years~” Remus cackled.

  
  


Roman gasped as magic surrounded him, it felt oddly like a blanket covering him, but instead of providing him with warmth it left a chill in his bones.

In the next moment he realised he was standing outside a castle… one that he recognised. 

  
  


Whenever he would feel to coped up in his room he’d go up to the top of one of their castle towers that faced the forest and mountains that surrounded the kingdom, and gaze out across the horizon where he could see the rickety grey castle, barely visible from the distance. 

It was surreal seeing it up close now. 

  
  


He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he was suddenly scoped up, squeaking he was quick to wrap his arms around Remus’ neck as the other just laughed at him.

“Its tradition for your mortals for the groom to carry his new bride over the threshold of their home together, isn't it?” He questioned despite already knowing the answer, he just wanted to gauge how much the other knew about being newly wed.

“I-it is.” Roman confirmed nervously.

“Good!” Remus beamed, moving forward towards the entrance with ease.

  
  


Roman was torn between being impressed with the others strength… or alarmed, he was all too aware of the damage the other had caused to his kingdom - and the other nearby kingdoms. 

He was then gently placed down inside the entrance hall, and a glance around showed that the inside was more taken care of than the outside. 

“Let me give you a really quick tour, you know all the rooms you have at your castle?”

“Yeah?”

“Well there’s rooms just like them here but in different locations, and that’s it with the tour!”

“Wha - wait, how am I - ”

“Don’t worry you’re gonna have all the time in the world to explore the castle when I’m not here. There’s only one room that you need to see now since it's our wedding night!” The other crowed gleefully, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

“But it's only one in the afternoon!” Roman cried out startled at the sudden burst of speed the other was putting on, what was his hurry?

  
  


Remus was quick to push them into a bedroom with a large - and unmade - bed in the centre of the room.

Roman looked around in confusion before catching the others eyes and the hungry look in them, it suddenly clicked in his head what the other wanted to do, he couldn’t stop the blush from taking over as he nervously curled in on himself, he bit his lip nervously as he addressed the other.

“I-I’ve never d-done any-anything like…  _ this _ .” He was kind of hoping his response would make the other at least slow down with this ‘next phase’ of being newly weds, but instead it made the other grin sharply at him, quickly coming over and cupping his face in both hands.

“Don’t worry darling I’ll make you feel good, just be a good boy for me~”

For the second time that day Roman was once more being kissed, however unlike the gentleness of the first one, this one was much more intense as the other practically devoured him. 

Roman let out a startled gasp, muffled by the others mouth, as a tongue forced its way into his mouth, the appendage much larger and longer than Romna had expected and when Remus took a step back and the tongue left his mouth he opened his eyes, they proceeded to widen at the sight of Remus tongue lolling out of him mouth like an animal, saliva dribbling off the sharp tip of it.

Roman also noticed that Remus' eyes were practically glowing from the heat within them, the sight left him shaking where he stood, heat of arousal slowly filling his lower belly as his mind questioned all things the other could do with that tongue alone.

  
  


He swallowed nervously. He had never experienced anything like this before, and being both turned on and terrified left his mind feeling dazed. 

  
  


Remus took a second to savour the taste of the other before retracting his tongue, he enjoyed the others shivering and flushed form for a moment, he looked so delicate and pretty in the dress, shame Remus was going to tear it to shreds.

  
  


"Are you ready?" He questioned, walking over to gently stroke the other's face, staring intently into those eyes.  _ He better be ready, it would make this easier. _

  
  


"I umm… is it ok if we wait a little? I-I just umm, I just feel that this is all moving so fast, we barely know each other, perhaps we could spend the afternoon getting comfortable with each other?" He asked, a nervous but hopeful smile spreading across his face.

  
  


Remus smiled back. "No."

  
  


Before Roman could process it he had been picked up and thrown upon the unmade bed.

He stared wide eyed up the other, "B-but - "

  
  


"We can do all that later, but I've been waiting a week to do this, besides I need to travel out this evening, so we're having the "wedding night" now, then tomorrow we can begin the honeymoon and play twenty questions. Now just be a good boy, relax, and maybe we'll both enjoy this~" He purred.

  
  


Roman didn't quiet like the implications that he would perhaps not enjoy this… some of the books had said not to rush this and to take precautions - whatever that meant.

"W-will it hurt?" He squeaked out questioningly, moving further up the bed as Remus moved to be on the bed too, slowly crawling over him.

Remus thought about it for a moment, "Maybe a little, but I'm going to loosen you up now so that it wouldn't hurt for long, ok?"

He didn't wait for a reply as he snapped his fingers, the warmth of his magic washing over them both once more, making Roman gasp as he was left nude, the cool air of the room hitting his skin.

  
  


Before Roman could take in the state of the other, Remus was quick to manhandle him so he was on his back and ankles around the others shoulders.

"This bit won't hurt, promise~"

  
  


"Oh!" Roman cried out as the others wet tongue ran up the line of his arse before circling around his hole, the appendage jabbing and wiggling its way inside, the sensation was a weird one but not bad, the other was right, it didn't hurt,  _ yet _ .

Remus growled as he began fucking the other with his tongue, he was just so tight, even with the amount of prep he was giving him he knew the other would probably struggle to take his cock. He added a few fingers inside the others slicked up hole and began scissoring to help open him up more. Roman let out a low moan at the sensation of being spread open further and the feeling of that tongue sinking deeper.

Remus let out a pleased purring kind of sound that made his tongue vibrate which then made Roman moan more.

Remus sped up his actions and then moved a hand to wrap around the others untouched leaking cock, growling out at the squeal Roman released. He began jacking him off, wanting the other other to cum first, knowing it will help make him more relaxed.

  
  


Roman was a panting mess, these new sensations were driving him wild and it wasn't long at all before it became too much and he was cumming, eyes closed and mouth parted as bliss washed over him. 

  
  


Remus crawled up the others body, grinning down at the others form,  _ such a pretty sight~ _

Pushing Roman's leg over his shoulders, he lined himself to the others hole, making sure to cover his dick with lube before easing in.

Roman let out a startled noise as his entrance was breached, it wasn't long before the stretch started to hurt, he had barely let out a whimper when the other slipped his tongue back into his mouth practically fucking his mouth with it.

  
  


Remus was in heaven, the other just tasted so sweet and felt so tight and perfect around him, he couldn't help but pick up the pace and let his actions become rougher, hands roaming over the others body, nails scratching down anginst soft sensitve flesh, and when Roman's hands tried to stop his from their wanderings he snapped his fingers, rope coming out to wrap around delicate wrists forcing them above the others head. 

When Roman began trying to twist his head away Remus temporarily removed his tongue to hear what the other had to say.

"S-slow down! Please! I-it hurts so much -  _ god please it hur -  _ " 

Roman cut off with a cry of pain as teeth sunk into the junction between his shoulder and neck.

As Remus let out a low gowl/moaning sound Roman began to cry, sobs harshly tearing from him as tears blinded him, thinking to himself when will it stop hurting?

  
  


The answer was it doesn't, not with the rough treatment Remus had given him, even after hours with the sun now setting. Roman was sprawled across the bed, eyes glassy with tear stains down his cheeks and drool dribbling from his mouth, so over stimulated from being forced to cum so many times, his stomach bloated from Remus' own cum.

The other was still pounding into him even now, not even remotely tired, he honestly could keep going but he really did have places to be, so with one final harsh thrust, he climaxed inside the other one last time with a loud grunt.

Pulling out he laughed at the amount of cum that practically squirted out after him. With a snap of his fingers he was cleaned and dressed and ready to go.

He leered down at his  _ wife, _ "Well love that was certainly an enjoyable afternoon spent together, but alas all good things come to an end, I'll be back sometime tomorrow, there's a bathroom around here somewhere I think, just snap your fingers and a  _ maid  _ will come help you if you need it. Goodnight my sweet~" He purred, giving one final kiss before disappearing. 

  
  


Roman couldn't bring himself to move, not yet anyway.    
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda struggled writing this one, I couldn't quite formulate the words, hopefully its not too bad of a read... but I'm not a fan lmao
> 
> I wrote this chapter on my phone as opposed to my laptop so many mistakes I'm sure made it through


End file.
